Everyday is a Winding Road
by Nanake
Summary: Nanake is taking hoastage by the fearsome five as their rise to power begins. PG-13 for profanity in later chapters. R&R!!! Ch2 up!
1. Daily Dose of Boredom

Hi all! I'm going to start posting the duck-version Nanake fics now! In this dimension, Nanake is a duck, who lives in St. Canard. She works in an office and is bored with her life. Let's just see what happens to our fav character in the duck dimension! ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyday is a Winding Road  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Daily Does of Boredom.  
  
  
  
  
  
A young and pretty female duck walked down the busy street of St. Canard. She had snow white feathers and jet black hair that gleamed blue in the light. It was tied up in two braided buns. She had big crystal blue eyes that were always glassy. She had innocent practically stamped on her forehead! She carried a briefcase and wore a three piece suit. It was black, and it matched her hair perfectly, giving a dark look to herself, which put shame to how bright her eyes looked.  
  
She zoned out in the long elevator ride and snapped back to reality when the bell dinged and she stepped out to her workplace. She sighed and sat down at her desk and started typing on her computer, which she would do until Seven O'Clock that night... and right now... it was Eleven in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At Seven O'Clock, Nanake went down to the sauna area of the building... a slight perk to those of the workers who stayed there all day long. After relaxing in the sauna, she showered and pulled on a light blue button-up shirt with long sleeves. She took her belongings and headed home after tying her hair up in braided buns once again after showering.  
  
  
  
"I'm blue, dah boo dee dah boo die..." She sang softly as she walked home when she passed an area that came close to... THE BAD PART OF TOWN... she heard a rough voice in a nearby desheveled warehouse. She crept up upon a crate and peeked inside a dusty window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside, she recoginzed the five from the news. QuackerJack, The Liquidator, Megavolt, bushroot, and the worse of them all, the evil Negaduck. But why were they all together? Something didn't seem right...  
  
  
  
"You IDIOTS" Negaduck growled, "Don't you get it? With the five of us teamed up, NOTHING can stop us! Not even Darkwing DOLT!"  
  
The other four nodded and uttered in agreement.  
  
"So then... what will it be already? I'm tired of waiting you pathetic excuses for-"  
  
CRASH! BANG! Tinkle tinkle tinkle...  
  
  
  
Nanake felt cold in fear, not able to believe what had just happened. The crate beneath her gave way, now giving away her hiding place to five of the most horrible villian of St. Canard, and now her foot was caught in the crate.  
  
("What a horrible time for a dramatic cliche`!!!") She screamed inside.  
  
To make matters worse, it was none other than Negaduck to first step out and discover the damsel in distress.  
  
"Spying little one?" He said mockingly, "Well it'll be your last!"  
  
Before she knew it she was tied up in the speed of light, by the super villian.  
  
  
  
Megavolt was the next to come out.  
  
Nanake glared up at the two of them.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Meggs," Negaduck chuckled grimly, "I'd think she didn't like us."  
  
Megavolt laughed his high pitched laugh and they drug her into the warehouse. She watched in horror as they plotted and planned... and so was the birth of the Fearsome Five.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Look What I Can Do!

Notes: "*" means lyrics/singing  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyday is a Winding Road  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Guess What I Can Do!  
  
  
  
  
  
Negaduck chuckled evily as Megavolt and Quackerjack headed off for the power company to complete step one. He drummed his fingers against eachother as he grinned deviously at how perfect his plan was. It wasn't long before he was laughing maniacally at his master scheme. At least until a shoe hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up you demented HYENA! I SWEAR I'll make you PAY for treating a lady like this!"  
  
He whirled around in his swivel chair and skulked over to Nanake, tied up in the corner. She had managed to sit up and kick her shoe off at him. He snatched her up by the coller of her shirt and snarled in her face,  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't press my LUCK!"  
  
"Psh! I'm not scared of YOU!" She spat at him.  
  
He roared and slammed her down on the ground,  
  
"You're pretty STUPID then aren't you?!"  
  
  
  
He stormed into the next room, grumbling profanity. Nanake sighed and fell back over on her side to relax. Suddenly a sound hit her ears. The sound of music, but where was it coming from? Her eyes wandered when she noticed a speaker on the wall, and she smiled.  
  
  
  
The radio played a song from the 80's that Nanake recognized immediately, "Always Something There To Remind Me" by Naked Eyes.  
  
  
  
"*I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me  
  
And every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be  
  
Well, how can I forget you, girl?  
  
When there is always something there to remind me*"  
  
She stared at the speaker and the music grew louder. She smiled as she closed her eyes and her ropes snapped. She stood up and cracked her knuckles, summoning her magic.  
  
  
  
Negaduck looked up from his work on a devious torture machine when he heard music coming from the other room.  
  
"*Always something there to remind me*"  
  
  
  
Nanake stood upon the desk and pointed at the several knives of Negaduck's that were piled across the room, and they lifted off the ground. She smiled and made them dance in the air.  
  
  
  
"*As shadows fall, I pass a small cafe where we would dance at night  
  
And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight  
  
Well, how can I forget you, girl?  
  
When there is always something there to remind me  
  
Always something there to remind me*"  
  
  
  
She danced around on the desk as office supplies started to float through the air.  
  
  
  
"*I was born to love her, and I'll never be free  
  
You'll always be a part of me*"  
  
  
  
Bushroot peeked around the corner and a smile slowly spread across his face at the site as his eyes looked on with wonder of a child.  
  
  
  
"*If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share  
  
Just go back to the places where we used to go, and I'll be there  
  
Well, how can I forget you, girl?  
  
When there is always something there to remind me  
  
Always something there to remind me*"  
  
  
  
Nanake giggled as she twirled atop the desk, business cards fluttered above her head in circles and designs.  
  
  
  
"*I was born to love her, and I will never be free  
  
You'll always be a part of me*"  
  
  
  
Negaduck slowly opened the door a crack and saw office supplies dancing in the air around Nanake who was dancing and giggling on top of HIS desk. His eyes widened and then he smirked evilly at his discovery,  
  
"(A girl who's got magical powers. We could use her. She looks smart, not like those IDIOT MUTANTS. She'll do nicely.)"  
  
  
  
"*'Cause there is always something there to remind me  
  
Always something there to remind me  
  
There's always something there to remind me  
  
Always something there to remind me*"  
  
  
  
Nanake smiled as the business cards fluttered like hyper-activebutterflies. One landed on her beak and tickled her a bit before flitting away.  
  
  
  
"*Always something there to remind me*"  
  
  
  
Negaduck crept in and quietly shut the door. Bright sparkles and colors seemed to fill the room.  
  
  
  
"*Always something there to remind me*"  
  
  
  
Bushroot saw Negaduck enter, and looked to see her completely oblivious that Negaduck had entered.  
  
  
  
"*Always something there to remind me*"  
  
  
  
Little sparkles touched her beak and she smiled and turned just as Negaduck reached the desk. Her smile disappeared.  
  
  
  
"*Always something there to remind me*"  
  
  
  
The smirk he gave her sent chills up her spine. She looked into his cold eyes behind his mask and froze. She was afraid, and it was showing.  
  
"Heh." He snatched her wrist and all of the office supplies and cards fell dead and lifeless once again to the ground. He dragged her to a cage that would confine her. A cage that wouldn't be broken by magic. Brute strength, yes, but not magic. And she didn't look like she had much brute strength at all. Negaduck then left the room to plan how to get her to cross over to the... "dark side."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Dark Matter

Here we go! Chapter 3! Sorry this story is going slow... I'm working more on my DBZ fics and website. But enjoy what you can! I hope this chapter doesn't turn out too depressing and/or odd... I'm listening to "In the End" by Linkin Park while typing it... But let's just see where this goes...  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyday Is A Winding Road  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Dark Matter  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake pouted inside the rather small cage. She huddled up against the bars into a little ball and sighed.  
  
"Well this bites..." she grumbled, "Now what can I do for fun?"  
  
"I don't think you should have done that..." A friendly voice spoke from outside the cage.  
  
"Who's there?" She peered into the darkness of the room.  
  
"It's me." A plant mutant stepped forward, "Bushroot."  
  
"Oh..." She slid back against the bars again, "Done what?"  
  
"Use your magic. Now he'll use you, you know."  
  
"I don't really care what happens to me." Nanake replied passively.  
  
"Oh come off it. You MUST be scared! I mean..." he shook a bit, "I'M even a little scared of him."  
  
"Why should I be? It won't get me anywhere. Plus I don't really care if I die or not... Death would be an adventure."  
  
Bushroot was taken aback. A hostage who pleaded for death?  
  
"LISTEN to yourself! That's SICK! And WE'RE s'posed to be the sickos here!"  
  
"Just when you thought when it was sane to commit a crime," an over- dramatic radio announcer style voice spoke, "WE KIDNAP A WEIRDO!"  
  
The Liquidator stood next to Bushroot now and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'M weird?! I BEG to DIFFER! Look at you, AQUA-MAN! You're made of water and you act like you're broadcasting 24-7 as if there was something INTERESTING you had to say!" Nanake spat at him.  
  
"5 out of 5 psychiatrists say throw her in the river!" Liquidator loomed over her cage, angrily.  
  
"I rest my case." She crossed her arms and tossed her head snottily.  
  
"You're nuts! You're going up against super-villians! And not even your strongest magic can stand a chance against all FIVE of us together!"  
  
"That's the most intelligent thing you've ever said in your entire life, Bushroot." Negaduck spoke cruelly behind them in the darkness, "I'm sorry boys, but I've got to cut your "fun time" short and take her out now."  
  
He stepped forward and they saw him wearing a Darkwing Duck outfit.  
  
"And SHUSH Headquarters is... envelope please..." Liquidator blared.  
  
"Let's just say it's out of order for a very long time. But we've gotta move quick. The National Guard's coming in. Get Quackerjack and Megavolt. We need to take the final step to domination. I'LL take care of little miss magic here." Negaduck smirked as he began to unlock the cage. Bushroot and The Liquidator left and Negaduck opened the cage. He shot a hand inside and grasped her hand. She let out a shriek in surprise as she was jerked forward and dragged out of the cage and room and into a lit up room. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she was being dragged towards a staircase. Her eyes widened and she clung to the doorframe.  
  
"HEY! HEY NEGAJERK! I CAN walk you know! Or you could actually do this RIGHT and carry me or something if your THAT SCARED of me ESCAPING!" She growled and then muttered under her breath, "Wuss."  
  
Negaduck heard her last comment and whipped her up and flung her down the stairs. She tumbled down and hit the wall hard with a grunt of pain. She stayed still and could feel all ten eyes on her as she did so. She knew two out of the ten were burning red with rage.  
  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you girl. I'm not a patient duck and I will NOT PUT UP WITH YOU!"  
  
His roar echoed, bouncing against the walls. Nanake said nothing still, seethingly keeping her mouth shut. She was pissed. She felt herself being picked up gently, and was carried the rest of the way to the Autobon Bridge by Megavolt. She said nothing the entire way.  
  
  
  
Upon their arrival, they waited until full attention was theirs. Once that had recieved this, Negaduck, who now kept a firm hold on Nanake's wrist, gave the word.  
  
"Now."  
  
Megavolt pushed the button on a remote control he held. Nanake growled and struggled to free herself from Negaduck's grip. Negaduck, tiring of the troubling nuisence, flung her to the ground just as the green transparant electric wall rushed towards the bridge.  
  
Nanake looked up a bit frightened as the bridge began to rumble. She screamed as the electric wall ripped through the Autobon Bay Bridge. Darkwing Duck and his crew, plus the National Guard, now on the other side, quivered and lost balance at the earthquake-like experience, but the Fearsome Five stood firm. She waited until the shaking stopped to uncover her head from her hands, hearing Negaduck's voice.  
  
"Success... St. Canard... is ours."  
  
  
  
Nanake looked at the tall green wall that almost reached the highest building of St. Canard's height.  
  
"My gosh... Trapped..."  
  
  
  
"Gee DW! They whiped out the National Guard!" Launchpad shouted, looking over the ripped edges of the bridge.  
  
"Now that there's no one left to stop us," Negaduck snatched Nanake in his arms and leaped up on the side of the bridge, the others, following, "let's TEAR UP THE TOWN!"  
  
With Negaduck's lead, the Fearsome Five leapt off the bridge. Nanake screamed all the way down until they landed safely atop a helicopter that resembled Negaduck and quickly scurried inside."  
  
  
  
"SAYS WHO?!?!" Darkwing yelled after them. The helicopter took flight quickly.  
  
"Says..." Negaduck hollered back, "THE FEARSOME FIVE!"  
  
  
  
"Don't make me come up there..." Gizmoduck pointed a motherly finger at the helicopter. Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and the Liquidator all blew raspberries at him.  
  
"That's it." Gizmoduck said calmly as a propeller opened up from his helmut and he flew up after them.  
  
  
  
"CATCH!" Negaduck dropped an anvil from the helicopter into Gizmoduck's hands, who howled in surprise as he dropped like a fly to the ground.  
  
  
  
Nanake watched this all from the window before sitting back against her chair. Negaduck came back up to the upperlevel and snarled,  
  
"You'd best behave yourself! NOone can save you now!"  
  
Nanake tossed her head to the side snottily with closed eyes and a "hmph" and said nothing. Negaduck only growled and stormed away to steal the controls from Megavolt, who was currently piloting. Nanake opened her eyes and looked out the window again.  
  
("I've never... been on a helicopter before...")  
  
  
  
Soon enough, they had landed on top of the tower and Nanake was back in her magic-suppressing cage.  
  
"Feh." she snorted incoheretly, "What was the point of even bringing me along?! Villians are STUPID I SWEAR! Just a bunch of mindless idiots!"  
  
  
  
After awhile, she grew tired and decided to make the best of her new dark habitat and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Yeah... this one sucked... oh well...  
  
Next time...  
  
The brain washing begins~! Don't miss it! 


End file.
